


Why Not Drink?

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [5]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eggnog, M/M, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad's not sure how to feel about eggnog.





	

Galahad looked at the glass Tristan just handed to him. It was filled with a yellowy substance that the younger man wasn't sure what to say about it. Tristan blinked at him as he took a drink from his own glass. "Pup?" Tristan asked worried. This was supposed to be a happy time for them. They just got engaged and Valora insisted on celebrating.

"I don't really like eggnog." Galahad whispered. He didn't want to hurt Tristan's feelings, knowing it was a nice gesture. "I used to when I was a child but my tastes are all different now. I can't stand the taste of it." The glass was taken out of his hand. It ended up on the table behind them before Tristan wrapped an arm around him.

"There is nothing wrong with not liking something, pup. Even eggnog. I will not judge you." Tristan drained his glass and put it next to Galahad's untouched one. He kissed his companion's temple. To him, Galahad was perfect the way he was. He needn't like something just because Tristan doesn't. "I love you."

Galahad smiled widely. He knew what Tristan meant behind the words. Nothing was wrong or would ever be wrong with him. The older man would love him as he was. Wiping away tears, he turned bodily into his fiancé. "I love you too."

"Come on you two, lovebirds! We're about to see who can drink who under the table!" Bors yelled from the doorway. The two said people smirked at him.

"I sincerely hope it's not you and Lancelot! We all know what happened last time, you twit!" Galahad yelled back with a laugh. He dragged Tristan from his spot against the table to go see who'd win.

The empty glass and the still full glass of eggnog forgotten in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
